


List of Baronies of the Western Lands

by MiladyDragon



Series: Wizard and Deathless [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood, others - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyDragon/pseuds/MiladyDragon
Summary: This is the Twenty Baronies of the Western Lands.
Series: Wizard and Deathless [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/21096
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	List of Baronies of the Western Lands

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. I decided to go ahead and list the fandoms that went along with the various Baronies, because while I think it would be fun to see how many could be guessed, I've already introduced several Baronies so there wouldn't be a challenge; and, besides, if I offered a story to whoever guessed the most, chances are it would be at least a year before I was able to get to it.

Baronies of the Western Lands

Andrade (Ruling Barony) - Castle

  * Baroness – Victoria Gates
  * Knights’ Commander – Katherine Beckett
  * Court Wizard – Richard Castle (Great)



Ferrous – MCU

  * Baron – Tony Stark
  * Knights’ Commander – James Rhodes
  * Court Wizard – Virginia Potts (Cardinal)



Triskelia – MCU

  * Baron – Nicholas Fury
  * Knights’ Commander – Steve Rogers
  * Court Wizard – Maria Hill (Great)



Uncelas – Man from UNCLE

  * Baron – Alexander Waverly
  * Knights’ Commander – Napoleon Solo
  * Court Wizard – Illya Kuryakin (Great)



Golden Gate – MCU

  * Baron – Henry Pym
  * Knights’ Commander – Hope van Dyne
  * Court Wizard – Scott Lang (Great)



Shandling – Expedition Unknown; Criminal Minds

  * Baron – Joshua Gates
  * Knights’ Commander – Derek Morgan
  * Court Wizard – Penelope Garcia (Void)



Florana – CSI: Miami

  * Baroness – Calleigh Duquesne
  * Knights’ Commander – Horatio Caine
  * Court Wizard – Eric Delko (Void)



Santana – Agents of SHIELD

  * Baron – Robert Gonzales
  * Knights’ Commander – Isabelle Hartley
  * Court Wizard – Victoria Hand (Great)



Long River – NCIS: New Orleans

  * Baroness – Tammy Gregorio
  * Knights’ Commander – Dwayne Pride
  * Court Wizard – Sebastian Lund (Cardinal)



Lasavar – CSI: Las Vegas

  * Baroness – Catherine Willows
  * Knights’ Commander – Nick Stokes
  * Court Wizard – Gil Grissom (Great)



Great Lakes – Due South

  * Baron – Raymond Vecchio
  * Knights’ Commander – Benton Frazer
  * Court Wizard – Stanley Kowalski (Cardinal)



Torando – Murdoch Mysteries

  * Baron – William Murdoch
  * Knights’ Commander – George Crabtree
  * Court Wizard – Julia Ogden (Cardinal)



Starling – Arrow

  * Baron – Oliver Queen
  * Knights’ Commander – John Diggle
  * Court Wizard – Felicity Smoak (Great)



Of the Waves – DC’s Legends of Tomorrow

  * Baroness – Sara Lance
  * Knights’ Commander – Raymond Palmer
  * Court Wizard – John Constantine (Void)



Bronze – Doc Savage

  * Baron – Clark Savage Jr.
  * Knights’ Commander – John Renwick
  * Court Wizard – William Harper Littlejohn (Great)



Aeternum – Forever

  * Baron – Abraham Morgan
  * Knights’ Commander – Jo Martinez
  * Court Wizard – Henry Morgan (Void)



Angel’s Grove – Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers

  * Baroness – Kimberly Hart
  * Knights’ Commander – Thomas Oliver
  * Court Wizard – William Cranston (Cardinal)



Phoenix – MacGyver (Original Series)

  * Baron – Peter Thornton
  * Knights’ Commander – Jack Dalton
  * Court Wizard – Angus MacGyver (Great)



Olympia – Here Come the Brides

  * Baron – Jeremy Bolt
  * Knights’ Commander – Jason Bolt
  * Court Wizard – Joshua Bolt (Void)



Bower – Criminal Minds

  * Baron – Aaron Hotchner
  * Knights’ Commander – Emily Prentiss
  * Court Wizard – Spencer Reid (Cardinal)



**Author's Note:**

> Of note, Barony Shandling...this is the listing for the current Baron, Knights' Commander, and Court Wizard, since Jerald Stern is no longer amongst the sane. 
> 
> And, anyone who knows me, knows how much I adore Josh Gates from Destination Truth/Expedition Unknown, and will put him in nearly anything I write at the drop of any sort of hat. I've also grown to love the pairing of Josh Gates/Penelope Garcia. I have no idea why, I just adore them. They aren't paired up in this universe, though...yet.


End file.
